


I’ll have you seeing stars

by TheNapkinsAtStarbucks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, I Tried, Idk it’s sweet and v cute I think, Is a handjob considered sex?, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My First Smut, Or like... handjob virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadistic Urges, Sensitivity, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Smut, Virginity, mentions of cock slapping, they’re not acted upon tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNapkinsAtStarbucks/pseuds/TheNapkinsAtStarbucks
Summary: Sure, Felix has jacked off before, but that could never compare to the feeling of his leader’s calloused hands, rough from working out, gliding across his dick.OrHandjob virgin! Felix gets a magical first experience. Includes crying, sensitivity, a dash of overstimulation, and cuddles at the end.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 20
Kudos: 238





	I’ll have you seeing stars

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Felix says as Chan brings him to sit on his lap. 

“That’s alright, love. I’ll teach you.” The older man says, fingers gently fluttering against Felix’s bare side. 

“Is it alright if I kiss you?” Chan asks, fingers still treading against the firm skin of Felix’s abs. 

“Yea, yea, that’s cool.” 

And just like that they were kissing, lips pressing against each other, hands roaming every dip and roll of the other’s body. Chan gently swivels Felix’s head to deepen the kiss, tongue passing out to swipe at his bottom lip. 

It sends a shiver down Felix’s body as he opens his mouth to allow entrance. G-d, Chan was mesmerizing. 

Chan’s fingers works across Felix’s skin, dragging his nails up and down his front, passing over his sensitive nipples. Unexpectedly, Felix moans. Quickly pulling away from the kiss, Felix mutters an apology. 

“Hey, it’s alright. I want you to feel good.” Chan mutters into hot skin as he presses kisses up and down Felix’s neck. Shakily, Felix nods along to Chan’s words, unsure if he was comfortable. 

Chan, seemingly picking up on his mood change, pulls away from sucking a hickey into the space between his collarbone and neck. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks. 

“Nothing, it’s just never done anything like this.” Felix says, embarrassed by his lack of experience. For christs’ sake, he’s 20! He should’ve at least been given a blowjob by now. 

“Do you want to stop?” Chan asks and Felix thinks his heart is about to explode with the amount of love he has for the man. He’s nice, funny, respects him, and is bloody hot? Felix doesn’t know how he got so lucky. 

“No, no, please continue.” Felix whispers into the crook of Chan’s neck as he leans in for a hug. Chan laughs at that and again attaches his lips to Felix’s neck. His hands return to caressing his sides, calloused hands, rough from working out, rolling over his nipples in a way that sends pleasure shooting straight to his now half hard dick. This time, however, Chan’s hands dip a bit lower, teasing the top of Felix’s sweatpants. 

Just the thought of Chan dropping his hands a bit lower makes Felix moan. Chan let’s out a surprised chuckle, hands stilling a bit at Felix’s elastic. If Felix wasn’t so desperate to be touched, he’s sure he would’ve died from embarrassment. 

“Please, can you please..?” Felix leaves the question in the air, hoping Chan gets what he’s trying to convey. Thankfully, Chan seems to have figured it out as he slips a hand into Felix’s sweatpants, hand coming to rest upon Felix’s clothed dick. And let Felix tell you, having a hand that’s not your own feels so incredible. It’s like he’s so aware of everything Chan does. Every brush of his hand, every twitch of his finger, and oh g-d the way he drags his nails up and down. 

Chan watches as Felix crumbles just from him massaging his clothed dick. Oh, this is going to be fun. Peeling Felix’s underwear away from his precum covered dick, Chan slides a hand around the younger’s bare cock. 

Felix’s dick is cute, Chan decided. It’s small, with a bright pink head and precum leaking profusely. G-d Chan would love to slap it in the future. Make Felix really whine. But for Felix’s first time, Chan wants it to be sweet, gentle. So he does just that, rolling his fingers around Felix’s head to collect the precum and then gliding his hand down the shaft. 

The sound Felix makes is so wanton it makes Chan hard in seconds. The moan starts off low, his usually gravelly voice, but then it turns into a high pitched whimper. 

Once again, Felix buries his head into the nook of Chan’s shoulder. Chan laughs at that, bringing his other hand to rub his back in a comfortable motion. “You’re okay, baby boy.” Chan mutters in Felix’s ear. 

After a few more pumps of Felix’s dick, the younger is a whining mess, tears collecting in his eyes from the pleasure. 

“Feels good.” He moans out. 

With the new encouragement, Chan speeds up, hand jerking off Felix’s cute little dick like there’s no tomorrow. Felix writhes from the stimulation, moan after moan falling from his lips. 

Chan knows the younger is close when Felix’s hands tighten on the back of his shirt. 

“You good?” Chan asks. He knows the answer. He’s making Felix see stars. 

“M-hm.” Felix chokes out, tears finally spilling from his eyes. His breath is warm against Chan’s neck, making him shiver. Dear g-d if he can’t fuck this kitten soon then he’s going to go crazy. 

With another pump of Chan’s hand, Felix is coming, white spurts landing on his sweatpants and on the inside of his tshirt. Chan works Felix through it until the younger starts whimpering again, shaking his head on Chan’s shoulder as if to say “no more”. 

Chan releases Felix’s dick and let’s the younger collapse against him. He’s still panting hard, worn out by getting jacked off. 

“How was it, love?” Chan asks after a few moments, gently rubbing Felix’s back. 

“Good,” Felix slurs, tiredness dripping from his voice, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, love. Now let’s get you cleaned up, hmm?”

Felix whines in protests, only clutching onto Chan harder. Chan laughs, loving the way Felix clings to him. 

“Let’s do this again?” Felix asks after a few moments. Chan’s kind of surprised with the request, with Felix being so shy and all. Well, maybe if Felix wasn’t in his post orgasm bliss he wouldn’t be so confident. 

Smiling gently to himself Chan says a small, “Yea. Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uwu I hope you guys enjoyed my first smutty work. I wrote it in under an hour 🤩
> 
> Anyway, I feel like I should make this a series of Felix discovering new things with Chan. What do you guys think? 
> 
> Btw, did this live up to your guy’s expectations? Was it good enough? Is there anything I can improve? Anything cringy? I would LOVE to hear feedback please please please please 
> 
> I hope you guys have a good day/night! <3


End file.
